


Xenobang Chronicles

by Soy Sauce (Stardance)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, crackfic, very dumb do not take seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardance/pseuds/Soy%20Sauce
Summary: Shulk and Reyn are really really good friends, like REALLY really good friends, BESTest of friends, if you know what I mean. Really, really good. Really good friends. Hell yeah
Relationships: Reyn/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Xenobang Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag I'm sorry

“It’s Reyn time,” Reyn announced, entering the room with his massive R18+ magnum dong pointing toward the clock on the wall.

“I’m ready,” said JRPG protagonist Shulk, flipping over on the bed and spreading his asscheeks wide.

“Aww yeah. Now we’re turning up,” said Reyn, helping himself to a piece of the Monado boy. Like that one sidequest in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, they were at it for 8 hours.

“I’m really feeling it!” Shulk proclaimed, since he was really feeling it.

“I’m feeling it too, Shulk!” Fiora said from outside the window.

“Ouch! That’s scorching hot!” said Sharla from beside her, watching as things heated up inside the bedroom.

“You’re really getting into this, Reyn!” Shulk said, earning a vigorous nod from Reyn. They paused, then switched positions. “Ok, my turn. This is the Monado’s power!”

Shulk activated his MASSIVE 1080P SUPER HD ULTRA PLUS PP Monado, which shocked Reyn and everyone else watching. It seemed like all that time alone in his lab studying the Monado paid off after all.

But Reyn was ready. He’d been ready all his life. With manly tears flowing down his perfect, chiseled jawline, he lay on the bed and assumed the Homs mating position. “Get in there, Shulk!”

“Reyn! Let’s see what you’re made of!” he said, to a wave of applause from their spectators. “Monado… Buster!”

He brought his fully erect Monado down on Reyn, who moaned so loud that the Mechon on Mechonis could hear him. The Mechon were very impressed and decided not to invade Bionis ever again, because they were afraid Shulk would come and invade them with his giant Monado instead. Thus Bionis was saved forever thanks to Reyn, Shulk, and Fiora, who was there for moral support. Sharla was there too, but she’s shit as a support so she doesn’t count.

THE END


End file.
